Many golfers stop playing golf when the outdoor temperatures drop to where keeping warm requires as much effort as swinging the clubs. This would be under 60.degree. F. for some, under 50.degree. F. for still others, or possibly not until the course is frozen solid or snow covered for the truly dedicated.
One overriding reason for discomfort is that cold tempertures mean cold hands, as most golfers prefer playing bare handed or with only thin golf gloves, for properly gripping and feeling the club. Having separate gloves to wear between shots is possible, but not real convenient or effective: first in putting them on and taking them off for every shot, and second in keeping track of them when off (on the ground or stuffed in your pocket, particularly if they are warm but bulky).
For example, an average golfer might take fifty shots from a tee or fairway lie, each requiring the selection of a specific club and a golf swing, and then requiring the movement of self and bag from that location on to the next lie. Each swing might take but seconds, and having the hands bare or in golf gloves can be tolerated for this duration as a condition of the sport. However, such needed self and bag movement to a next lie might take several minutes, when one's hands can get real cold. One's clothing pockets can provide a refuge from the cold, immediately before and after a shot, and for one hand during the needed self and bag movement. However, the hand rested on and stabilizing a shoulder carried bag or used for gripping a pull cart handle or a riding cart steering wheel remains exposed outside of all clothing pockets.
Once the hands are cold, the club becomes difficult to feel and grip, and the body becomes chilled for added discomfort.